Glassy Eyes
by hellodarinx
Summary: Rose moves to New York to live with her father and step brother christian. what happenes when she meets dimitri and he gives her the cold shoulder and looks with glassy eyes. can rose find the real dimitri beyond the glassy eyes. better than it sounds
1. Chapter 1

**New story again!**

**Rpov:**

"Rose get your ass down here right now!" my step brother Christian yelled. It was my first day at the new school. I decided to go and live with my father for a little while in New York seeing as my mother and I kept having arguments. So here I am, living with Abe, my father, his wife Diana and her son Christian.

Christian wasn't my brother, wasn't even my half brother, he was my step brother. I had only known him for three years but we acted like real brothers and sisters do. We fight, argue (a lot), call each other names but love each other really and protect each other. Not that I never needed to protect Christian, he could do that by himself, but I did have a pretty good right hook. No, Christian was the one always protecting me from getting hurt by the guys I dated, and if I did get hurt by them then I got to see them walk around with a black eye for two weeks. It wouldn't stop the knowing that they had cheated but it made me feel a little bit better.

So today was my first day at the new school, I would be labelled as 'the new girl'. just perfect. Today I was wearing a pair of low rise black skinny jeans, black tank top that showed off my belly button piercing, red cardigan and some black leather high heeled ankle boots. My hair was down and curled, but that was natural anyway, I had light eye make up on and a bag big enough to fit my school junk in.

I walked down the stairs, grabbing my phone on the way shouting "im coming Chrissie". I could hear Chris laughing at me but he didn't say anything.

"have a good day and don't get into trouble" Diana said to me before hugging me goodbye. You no in fairy tales they always have the wicked step mother, well my step mother wasn't horrible at all. She was the most laid back person ever, Diana was so nice to me and treated me like one of her own. I smiled and kissed her on the cheek before running out the door after Christian. He was already sitting in his car that his father had gotten him for a Christmas present. Christians father wasn't the nicest person in the world but he was loaded with money.

Yes Christian had a blue Audi S5 cabriolet as his car. He was sitting in the drivers side and beeped at me as I walked out the front door. I rolled my eyes and got in the passengers side. I quickly put my seat belt on and christian turned on his music.

"remember if anyone gives you shit come to your big brother" christian told me with a sarcastic grin.

"you older than me by like 10 months so shut up and drive" I told him poking my tongue out at him.

"look there are some guy I want you to avoid, these involve Adrian Ivashkov, Jesse Zeklos and Dimitri Belikov" christian told me.

"why?" I asked him. He looked at me and smiled.

"because they are my mates, have any other guy but not my best mates, I don't really want you getting involved in some shit" he said to me. Chris pulled into a parking space and we both got out.

"rose come here and I will show you the guys" he said and pulled me over by the wrist. I rolled my eyes and went with him. I was two guys standing there, one was good looking and quiet tall and the other was ok but not my type.

"guys this is rose my step sister, rose this is Adrian and Jesse" christian said. Oh so Adrian was ok looking but Jesse just wasn't. I waved at them and smiled.

"can I go now?" I asked christian. He shook his head no.

"you still have to meet Dimitri, oh there he is over by that big crowd" christian told me. I turned around and there stood the most gorgeous guy I have ever seen… and he was surrounded by loads of girls. Must be a player of a jerk. I nodded my head and was about to leave but felt a strong arm on my wrist dragging me towards the handsome guy.

"sup Dimitri, this is my little sister Rose, Rose this is Dimitri" chris said. I said 'hey' politely and expected him to look me over, not meaning to sound cocky but I knew I had a good body and most guys liked to stare but Dimitri, just gave me a cold look with glassy eyes and turned to christian.

"lissa was looking for you" Dimitri told chris. Christian nodded and said I could go now if I wanted. I said bye and walked off to the reception to get my timetable.

I then walked down the busy corridors to my form room.

"hey are you Rose?" a girl asked who was my age and had blonde hair.

"yeah, you are?" I asked her.

"lissa, im your brothers girlfriend, come sit with us" she said and pulled me over.

I immediately liked lissa, she was fun and caring and had a great personality. I thought today would go well until I he walked into my maths class.

**Review please x**


	2. Chapter 2

**thank you for all the lovely reviews love you guys x**

Chapter 2:

I was sitting with Lissa and her friend viktoria in our maths class waiting for the teacher to come in. when finally she entered.

"hello class, ok because this class miss behaves I have got a seating plan" the teacher said, im already hating her ass right now. Bitch. She went through all where everyone should sit and told me to go sit at the back of the class room. Nobody sat at the spare chair next to me and I was far away from Lissa and Vikki. Just great. When I thought that my first lesson couldn't get any worse Dimitri walked in. and I guess you people already no where he had to sit.

Yeah you probably guessed right, next to me. I heard him groan in protest and then he turned his glassy eyes on me. I flinched from his sharp look, seriously what is his problem, its not as if it my fault he has to sit next to me. When the teacher finally started her lecture about algebra and shit I sat the silently. I could feel that Dimitri was tense next to me. When I looked at his hands that had been balled up into tight fists I knew he was tense, and for some reason I knew it was my fault. I sighed loudly and Dimitri's head turned to look at me.

I could feel his glassy stare travelling down my body but I didn't look at him, or say anything. No instead I sat in silence and stared at the front of the class.

"I didn't have you pinned down for the type that worked hard and got good grades" Dimitri said to me.

"oh are you talking to me or giving me dirty looks? And no I probably aren't the type of person who has good grades, the only lesson you will see me concentrate in is music and my modelling course im doing at the school" I told him, still looking at the front of the class room.

"well you might want to start listening to important lessons then" Dimitri murmured. I looked at him this time, the confusion was clear on my face.

"why?" I asked him, waiting for his reply. His lips turned into a smug grin.

"because you will never make it as a model, your to short plus models are meant to be really skinny and you're not" he replied and turned back to the board.

Did he just call me fat! I know I wasn't fat, I had a great figure and I wasn't one of them flat chested girls but it still hurt knowing that someone just called you fat. I turned to the front of the class and couldn't wait to get out of the lesson. I couldn't shake the sound of the words Dimitri said to me out of my head 'models are meant to be skinny and you're not' what a prick. When the bell rang I got out of my seat as fast as my 'fat ass' could and walked to me next lesson. Music, good a lesson where I could relax and actually have a good time.

I walked into the class and immediately stopped, lissa and Viktoria didn't have this class and Jesse, Adrian and the prick did. I sighed and walked up to the teacher.

"hi im new here, where should I sit?" I asked the teacher who's name was Mr. Gee. He pointed to a desk that say three people. One was a girl with Barbie blonde hair, would have been pretty with out all the slap on her face and she was stick thin. Next to her was a guy I didn't even know and next to him was one of Christians other friends, he was called Eddie.

To get to my seat I had to walk past Dimitri, Adrian and Jesse. I smiled to my self. As I walked past Dimitri pulled his chair out so I had to squeeze past. But instead I stood there.

"sorry can you move in because my 'fat ass' wont get through that small gap" I said sarcastically even though I probably could get through if I tried really hard. Dimitri had a smug grin on his face but when he heard my words he moved in. I walked past and stopped when Adrian said something to me.

"rose you aren't fat, why would you think that?" he asked me. I shrugged.

"im not sure, I wonder who could have possibly planted that idea in my head" I said sarcasm in my tone, I then turned around and sat next to eddie. Eddie and I got along quiet well actually and he would soon become a good friend.

"ok class, today you will be performing the songs you practiced, and rose I no you don't have a song planned or practiced but I would still like to hear your voice" Mr. Gee said. I nodded my head.

Some random people got up and started to sing some songs and then I got picked on.

I stood up and walked to the front where the micro phone was, the teacher gave me a list of songs I could sing and I choose the one I thought would work best. I decided on 'the silence' by Alexandra burke and started to sing.

**You lift me upAnd knock me downI'm never sure just what to feel when you're aroundI speak my heartBut don't know whyCause you don't never really say what's on you mindIt's likeI'm walking on broken glassI wanna know but I don't wanna askSo say you love meOr say you need meDon't let the silenceDo the talkingJust say you want meOr you don't need meDon't let the silenceDo the talkingIt's killing me(the silence)It's killing me(the silence)It's killing me(the silence)You let me inBut then sometimesYour empty eyes just make me feel so cold inside. I looked at Dimitri when I said i'm with youIt's like rolling diceDon't know where or how you're gonna make me crySo say you love meOr say you need meDon't let the silenceDo the talkingJust say you want meOr you don't need meDon't let the silenceDo the talkingIt's killing me(the silence)It's killing me yeah(the silence)Wooooo(the silence)It's likeI'm (i'm) walking on (walking on) broken glassI wanna know but i don't wanna ask'cause once you say itYou can't take it backAnd this the end and please just fake it fastSo say you love meOr say you need meDon't let the silence (ooohhhh)Do the talkingJust say you want me (say you want me)Or you don't need me (but you don't want me)Don't let the silenceDo the talkingWooooooh(love in silence)You lift me upAnd knock me downI'm never sure just what to feel when you're around**

By the end of the song every one was clapping except Dimitri, he was just giving me his glassy glare again, but this time I shook it off and sat back down.

The next person was Adrian.

"ok people me Dimitri and Jesse are going to sing this together we are singing hot mess by cobra starship" Adrian told the class.

**You were a problem childBeen grounded your whole lifeSo now you running wildPlaying with them good girlsNo that ain't your styleYou think your hot shitYou cool, I love it, I love itYeah, yeahStumbling but yeah, you're still looking hella fineKeep doing what you're doing and I'ma make you mineWell, you're a hot mess and I'm falling for youAnd I'm like hot damn let me make you my boocause you can shake it shake it shake it Yeah you know what to doYou're a hot mess I'm loving it, hell yesI've been hypnotizedThe city's your playground,I watch you take a biteAt 5am roaming in the streetsDrunk all nightYou think your hot shitYou cool, I love it, I love itYeah, yeahStumbling but yeah, you're still looking hella fineKeep doing what you're doing and I'ma make you mineWell, you're a hot mess and I'm falling for youAnd I'm like hot damn, let me make you my boocause you can shake it shake it shake it Yeah you know what to doYou're a hot mess I'm loving it, hell yesYou're a hot mess and I'm falling for youAnd I'm like hot damn let me make you my boocause you can shake it shake it shake it Yeah you know what to doYou're a hot mess I'm loving it, hell yesIf you're dancing up on tablesYou go you go, you got it girlSay that you're unstableYou go coco, you got it girlDancing up on tablesSay that you're unstableYou're a haha haha ha yeah you're a hot messHaha haha ha we're singing hell yesWell, you're a hot mess and I'm falling for youAnd I'm like hot damn let me make you my boocause you can shake it shake it shake it Yeah you know what to doYou're a hot mess I'm loving it, hell yesYou're a hot mess and I'm falling for youAnd I'm like hot damn let me make you my boocause you can shake it shake it shake it Yeah you know what to doYou're a hot mess I'm loving it, hell yes (hell yes)Hot mess I'm loving it, hell yes (hell yes)Hot mess I'm loving it, hell yes**

By the end of the we were all clapping. The song was really good and I had never heard it before and the boys were actually good. Then Sophie went, the Barbie who was sitting next to me and god did she make me laugh, she was so bad it was actually just so funny. Everyone was trying to hide their laughter- even the teacher.

After that the day was pretty uneventful and Dimitri and I ignored each other all day. Until it was time to go home. Christian was standing by his car, kissing lissa and Adrian and Dimitri where standing at the car looking at it.

"its smaller than I thought" Dimitri said, talking about the size of Christians car.

"that's what she said" I said to them, making them all laugh except Dimitri, he just glared at me with stone cold eyes. My grin just grew knowing that I was pissing him off.

"shut up you skank you will never find out the size of my dick" Dimitri said back with a glare.

"or lack of, has any one found out the size of your dick or do they have to have a magnifying glass?" I said and smiled at him. He rolled his eyes at me and crossed his arms over his chest.

"plenty have" Dimitri told me with a smug grin.

"yeah plenty of men im sure, viktoria was right you are a man whore" I told him. His face went blank then and his eyes turned even colder.

"viktoria said that about me?" he asked me. Why the sudden interest.

"why has Dimitri got a little crush on Vikki?" I challenged him with a smirk on my face. Dimitri stood up and walked over to me so he was looking down on me.

"actually she is my little sister and I do care what she thinks of me, but I don't give a rats ass what a cheap whore like you thinks of me" he said harshly. Ew Vikki was his sister, how was that possible she was so nice.

"don't call my sister a cheap whore" Christian cut in.

"oh sorry Christian" Dimitri said. So he says sorry to Christian but not me. We said bye to lissa and I got in the passengers side of the car.

"actually rose can you sit in the back, Dimitri is coming over" Christian told me, I rolled my eyes and got up.

"sure ill just move my fat ass" I told him. Then christian stopped moving.

"Rose, when we get home we need to talk about this whole fat thing you keep talking about, some of the guys have been saying you keep saying shit like that, we don't want what happened last time to -" christian said but I cut him off.

"shut it christian, we will talk when we are alone and don't have gossipy people around" I told him and cut him off straight away. I knew what he was talking about. Three year sago when I first met him I was going through a stage, a stage when I thought I was fat. So I didn't eat for a while and got seriously ill. Yeah I use to be anorexic and people were still worried I would have a relapse, but no I knew I wasn't because I am perfectly happy with the way my body is.

"I wouldn't gossip about that Rose" Dimitri said to me. I turned back to him and gave him an icy glare.

"wouldn't you? Because all today you have been a total ass, do you want to no why I keep making fat jokes christian, its because Dimitri is around, and the reason I say it because Dimitri is around I because he said I couldn't make it as a model because I am too fat, know I don't want to have to sit in a car and listen to you go on about how im not fat, because I no im not fat, I like how my body is, im not flat chested, I have a nice ass and I have hips! So excuse me because im going to walk home, but u can take my bag because I cant be asked to carry that" I said before walking away from the car.

"you called my sister fat?" Christian asked in disbelief.

"it wasn't like that let me explain" Dimitri said, and they were the last words before I left the parking lot. It took me a while to get home because I was doodling and didn't really want to go home. But when I finally did get in Diana rushed over to me.

"where have you been young lady, and where is your brother?" she asked.

"they aren't here? I walked home because I wanted fresh air and they left ages ago, why aren't they here?" I asked but just then the boys walked in.

"hey mum" Christian said before he walked up the stairs with Dimitri following him. Diana shrugged it off and left to go cook in the kitchen, she was a proper house wife and my father was the work man.

I walked up the stairs and dropped my school bag on my bedroom floor and walked over to my wardrobe and pulled out my bikini. The one thing I love about my dads job is that we can afford our own indoor swimming pool. I pulled on the red bikini and headed for the pool taking a towel with me.

I had been in the pool for ten minutes when I heard two male voices heading for the pool. Great!

**Review please xx**


	3. Chapter 3

Hey again guys

Only a quick chapter….

Chapter 3:

I heard the splash indicating that the two boys had gotten in the pool, I was just lounging around on one of the blow up sun beds that floats. I had my eyes closed and hoped that the two guys would just leave me alone, and then I felt it, the blow up float shaking. My eyes opened and I could tell that is was the guys shaking the float.

I sighed and closed my eyes hoping that the guys would take that as 'I don't want to play' sign. But apparently the boys didn't really give a shit and flipped it so I fell in the water. Urgh. That was it.

I swam up to the boys and jumped on Christians back and then shoved his head down, I then got of him and swam down and pulled on Dimitri's leg so he went under. I then swam as fast as I could to get out of the water but not before both of the boys grabbed my legs and pulled me backwards. I screamed, well tried to, its kind of hard when you are under water. When I had risen to the top I took in a deep gulp of air.

"lets jump in" Christian said and we all made our way out of the pool and stood along the side.

"three, two, one!" I shouted and we all jumped in. I plunged to the bottom of the pool and when my feet hit the ground I pushed up so I rose up to the surface.

When I had gotten to the surface Dimitri was starring at me and christian was getting out the pool.

"what are you staring at Mr starry staringson?" I said and placed my hand on my hip, and that when I noticed the red and black top that was supposed to be covering up my chest.

"shit!" I shouted and made a grab for the bikini bra. I quickly tied it back on and im sure my face was very red.

"rose what happened?" Christian asked obviously missing the whole drama.

"I hit rose around the face by accident" Dimitri said, lying. I let out the breath I didn't no I had been holding in and went to get out.

"im getting out, talk to you later" I told the guys before wrapping a towel around my wet body. I went inside and up to my room changing into a pair of loose grey sweat pants that use to be Christians but I stole from him and a light pink tight tank top.

I pulled my hair into a pony tail and went down stairs and I nearly slipped on my drawl. Dimitri was standing their in a pair of grey sweat pants, like me but he didn't have a shirt on and his wet hair was loose and hanging by his chin.

Christian was sitting next to Dimitri and they were playing on the Xbox but when I came in christian elbowed Dimitri.

"hey Roza can I speak to you, in privet?" Dimitri asked me. I shrugged my shoulders and nodded.

"yeah I guess, we can go to my room or something" I said and turned around and headed up the stairs to my room.

Dimitri followed and walked into my room, I was sitting on my bed and Dimitri came and sat next to me on the bed.

"look Roza im sorry that you thought I called you fat but I didn't mean that, what I meant is that models are like stick thin, they don't have curves like you do, and I no it sounded bad what I said but I really didn't mean it like that I am really sorry that you thought I called you fat but I didn't I was just saying you don't look like a stick figure which is a good thing because guys like big boobs and hip's and nice ass's not that I have been looking at your body, am I rambling? I think I should shut up now" Dimitri said rambling and getting embarrassed. I laughed at what he was saying.

"Dimitri it's fine really" I said brushing it off as f it was nothing. He nodded his head and left my room. I thought that after this everything would be ok between us and no more glassy stares but I was wrong.

The next morning Dimitri and Sophie greeted christian. They were holding hands and I almost laughed but I didn't, instead I got out the car, said bye to Christian and walked across the parking lot to go find Viktoria. I found her easily she was leaning up against her car shooting daggers at Dimitri.

"what's up Vikki?" I asked her. She smiled at me but then nodded her head over to where Dimitri and Sophie was.

"im sick of him going after air heads because he will be getting lucky" she said sarcasm dripping from each word.

"so he is normally like this?" I asked her becoming curios. She nodded her head.

"he hasn't had a girlfriend for more than two days since he was 13" she said with a laugh that she used when something obviously wasn't funny.

"shall I say something to him?" I asked her. She shook her head no and that's when I told my self I wouldn't see my friend upset.

So when my maths lesson came around I knew what I was going to say to him. He walked in, sophie was attached to his hand. I rolled my eyes at them and waited for him to sit down. When he finally did I gave him the cold shoulder, not that it mattered he didn't try to speak to me anyway.

"Viktoria is upset" I stated to him. He nodded his head.

"I know" was all he replied.

"do you know why? Its because she wants to see you with a proper girlfriend and stop being such a player" I told him. His glassy eyes turned towards me.

"is that what she wants or what you want?" he challenged me, I smiled.

"trust me, I quiet like watching you go through all the tramps at this school, it kind of makes me laugh, but Viktoria is my friend and you are her older brother, act like it, you don't see christian going around screwing every girl, no because he has a girlfriend who isn't an airhead or easy" I told him.

"don't compare me to christian because you have no idea what I am like, and I don't go around screwing girls" Dimitri said.

"that's not what Vikki said, and she is your sister so she probably hears a lot of it" I said trying to not laugh. Dimitri glared at me and turned to the front of the class ignoring me.

"I bet you weren't this silent when sophie gave you a hand job under the table in business class, yeah news travels fast" I said. Dimitri turned to me eyes wide with surprise, obviously not thinking I would no about that, or that anyone would no about that.

"who told you that?" Dimitri said din a threatening voice.

"well sophie told Rachael and Rachael told Emily and Emily told Mia and mia told lissa and lissa told Vikki and then vikki told me, don't worry I didn't tell many people only christian and Eddie and Adrian, not Jesse though he freaks me out" I said grinning and turning to the front of the class ignoring Dimitri's angry glares.

I had a big smile on my face knowing I had won this weird match we were silently having this class.

"oh shut up Rose its not as if you're innocent, I know you're not a virgin, where as I am" Dimitri said. And that shocked me.

"what? How did you know? And it wasn't like that" I asked him. It wasn't like that, im not a slut, I had a very dark past. Yes I use to be anorexic when I was 15 and then when I was 16, my life got worse. Im now nearly 18 and still haven't gotten over that night.

Flashback

_His hands were all over me, every where ripping at my shirt. I tried to push him away but I was too weak as I hadn't eaten in over a week as I was still getting over my anorexia and was weak from lack of nutrients._

_I tried to scream but I was to afraid, yes me Rose Hathaway was scared. His hands and mouth were every where on me now, I couldn't get him off, I felt like I had been defeated. But I wouldn't stop I pushed and shoved and bit all until he hit me over the head, then it went blank, but I could still feel everything he did to me. I cried out in help, well I think I did but it might have just come put in a whisper._

_End flashback_

"_oh jesse asked if you were a virgin and christian said no" Dimitri said. Christian told them._

"_it wasn't like that" I whispered, but I knew Dimitri heard._

"_what was it a one night stand?" he asked a smug grin on his face, obviously not knowing the truth._

"_something like that" I said and turned back to the front._

_Review please x_


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guys. Thank you so much for all my reviews. So going to do a little Dimitri point of view to help you all understand why he is a dick at the moment. this chapter was edited by GabbieCalabrese xxxxx

Chapter 4:

At the end of the day, I walked out of class to meet Christian. I was going round his for dinner again tonight. He was standing there talking to Lissa and kissing her goodbye. I saw Rose hug Lissa goodbye and swap phone numbers quickly.

As I got closer, Rose rolled her eyes and crossed her arms over her chest. Adrian and Jesse were nowhere near Christian and Rose. Good, I don't want Roza getting mixed up with Adrian and Jesse's shit. They are bad news and even though Christian and I are their best mates, I do not want Roza getting dragged into this and neither did Chris.

"Hey Chris," I said as I got closer to the car. When I saw Rose, she wrapped her cardigan that she was wearing tighter around herself and got in the back of the car. Christian had put the roof up today, as it was starting to rain.

"Hey Chris, Dad and Diana aren't at home. They were visiting some of their friends a couple cities away and said they should be back in time for dinner, and if not there is money by the phone for a takeaway for us three," Rose told Christian. He nodded and turned his attention back to me.

"Hi Dimitri. Ready to go? It's supposed to rain a lot harder soon, so we might want to leave soon," Chris said to me.

"Yeah, sure. Whatever man. I think Rose wants to go home and I doubt you want an angry little sister to deal with tonight," I told him and he laughed. We walked around and I got in the front of the car and Christian got in the driver's seat.

We were at his home in no time. He drives faster than I do, if that is even possible.

"You know Chrissie, I'm surprised you passed your driving test," Rose said to Christian. Huh! We must have been on the same thought trail.

"Shut it, Rosiepoo," Christian replied. I laughed at the nickname he gave her. She shot me a glare and I glared right back at her. Seriously she thinks she is really hard and it looks like she tries too hard. I mean, she was what? Sixteen when she lost her virginity? That is rather slutty. I know she isn't a slut or a horrible person, but come on she has lost her virginity. When we got inside, Rose went upstairs straight away and Chris and I played Black Ops on the Xbox.

"Rose isn't normally this moody it must be PMS," Christian said with a light laugh. I nodded my head.

"I know. I said to her today you told me that she wasn't a virgin and she got so defensive and moody, I was like core calm yourself," I said laughing. Christian pressed pause on the Xbox and the room fell silent.

"Look, Dimitri, there is stuff you don't know about my sister. And I know it isn't my place to tell you, but I need to so you won't say stuff like that. The reason Rose over reacted about the model thing and thought you called her fat was because when she was fifteen she was anorexic and some people can have a relapse if you say stuff like call them fat. But when she was sixteen, she did lose her virginity…but not in the nice way," Christian said. I was a bit confused, I understood she was anorexic and she had lost her virginity, but what was he on about with the 'not in the nice way'? I gave him a puzzled look and went on.

"She got sexually assaulted. The guy is in prison now but she still has the memories and gets scared easily now, like when it rains loads. That night it was stormy. She doesn't like clowns because the guy was wearing a clown's mask, and, to be honest they are freaky anyway. So what I'm saying is, I just thought you should know this stuff before you judge her. Or say shit," Christian told me.

"She was raped?" I roared getting angry. That mother fucker will pay, and here I was not 3 hours earlier talking about her having a one night stand, or saying she isn't stick thin.

"Dimitri calm down. It was nearly two years ago. She has recovered well, and the fucker is rotting in prison and won't be getting out anytime soon," Christian said trying to get me to calm down. The phone rang then, and rose ran down the stairs in a pair of baggy grey sweats and a loose t-shirt of Christian's that was tied up around her stomach to make it took like a crop top and tighter.

"Hello?" I heard her say down the phone. I took in a deep breath and listened into the phone call.

"Oh hey, Dad. Yyeah I know there is a storm coming. No, Dad, I will be fine. Don't worry. No it's not raining hard at the moment. Dad, stop worrying. Dimitri and Christian are with me. Dad it's fine. It's better you stay where you are than try to get home in a storm. Yes. Yeah, I will make dinner. I doubt the boys know how to cook. Ok. Bye, Dad. Buh-bye," I heard her say.

She walked over to us and launched herself at Christian, but he pulled her into a hug.

"Chris, you can stop hugging me now. And Dad and Diana are stuck at their friends house, as the weather has already hit that city. It's supposed to rain really hard soon and I have to cook dinner, as nobody will come and give us a takeaway in the weather approaching," Roza told us both. I nodded my head and smiled.

"What you smiling at?" Rose asked. I laughed and shrugged.

"Can you cook?" I asked her. She laughed and rolled her eyes.

"Better than Christian can," Rose said, and ran to the kitchen to find what we could have for dinner.

"Ok we can have spag bowl or we could have spag bowl," she said with a cute little smile.

"So much to choose from, what do you think Dimitri?" Christian said sarcastically.

"Well, I think spag bowl will taste better than the many other options," I said just as sarcastic.

"Ok, spaghetti it is!" Rose chirped and went back to cooking away happily. When Christian went up to have an early shower, I walked into the kitchen to help Roza.

She was cooking away and I just sat on the side and watched, not knowing if she wanted me to help. When she was waiting for the meatballs to cook she sat on the side opposite me. And that's when I heard it. It was pouring down with rain, and I could hear thunder and see the flashes of lightning. I don't know why but I started to hum, hoping to calm Roza down.

She looked on edge and started playing with her hand, obviously trying to not show me her weakness.

"Roza its ok. Viktoria doesn't like thunderstorms either," I told her, knowing the real reason she didn't like thunder storms, but not wanting her to know Christian told me. It might get him into trouble with her.

"Yeah? I never use to be scared of them, but now I am for some reason," she whispered. I could hear the shower had stopped and I walked over to where Roza was sitting.

I brushed a strand of her hair away from her face and stroked her cheek.

"Roza it's ok to be frightened. Whatever the reason is," I told her. Her eyes went wide in surprise and she nodded her head.

"You know, don't you?" was all she said before a few tears rolled down her cheeks. I wiped the tears away and pulled her down from the kitchen side so he was standing in front of me. I wrapped her into a hug. ever since I learned what had happened I have been feeling protective of Roza.

She was crying silently and I murmured sweet nothings in Russian. I knew she couldn't understand, but she seemed to relax to the sound of my voice. I wrapped her protectively in my arms and heard Christian come down the stairs.

"Rose are you ok?" Christian called.

"Yeah, I'm good" Roza said, but didn't move from my arms.

Review please x


	5. Chapter 5

Hey guys, sorry this chapter is only going to be short because I have really hurt my finger playing bench ball, the ball has smashed into one of my fingers so it had been tapped together with another finger and its hard to type and write.

Anyway thanks for the review, enjoy this chapter. Oh by the way this chapter may be a bit crap but I think I might put some funny bits into it as so far the story has taken a serious turn.

On with the chapter…. But before I just want to add can you tell me in your reviews if you wanted another Dimitri point of view

Chapter 5: Rpov:

I didn't let go of his warm, protective arms. Instead I cuddled closer and listened to his heart beat, Dimitri smelt so good, and he had this weird calming thing about him. Just then Christian walked into the kitchen and saw me wrapped in Dimitri's arms, Dimitri's face buried in my long brown hair. When he saw us he stopped and looked at our embrace with a slightly puzzled expression.

"ok, that's just weird, especially as I thought that you two hated each other, but whatever dude" Christian mumbled. I smiled and was about to brake the cuddle with Dimitri and myself but when I felt Dimitri's arms tighten around me, like he didn't want me to go, I stayed in the embrace and kept cuddling him.

Every so often there would be alight and then clash of thunder, I would always jump but being so close to Dimitri made me calmer than usual. At the moment we were all huddled up on the couch. Christian was in an arm chair, and Dimitri and me were cuddled up on the couch. Dimitri was sitting with his feet up and I was snuggled nicely into his side.

We were watching Hollyoaks that I had asked to watch, but I was nearly asleep listening to the rhythmic motion of Dimitri's breathing.

"oi, don't you fall asleep" Dimitri said to me, I could hear Christian was laughing, I smiled.

"well why would it be a problem if I fell asleep?" I asked Dimitri jokingly.

"well for one, if you fell asleep I would probably wake you up when I get up to leave the house" Dimitri said with a slight smile on his face as he looked down into my eyes.

"do you think you should leave? The storm is pretty bad outside" I told him.

"yeah Dimitri I think you should stay here tonight" Chris told Dimitri.

"but wont that be a bit weird?" Dimitri asked Christian and me.

"it will be if you and my little sister are laying like that all night" Christian joked. We all laughed but I felt Dimitri's arms tighten around me and I snuggled in closer to him.

Hours had passed and Christian had fell asleep on the couch, the telly was switched off and it was really dark except the light from the lightning outside.

"so you no embarrassing stuff about me, tell me some of your embarrassing stories" I said to Dimitri, he chuckled lightly.

"what embarrassing stuff do I know about you?" he asked me laughing still.

"being anorexic and getting raped, that's pretty embarrassing" I told him.

"that isn't embarrassing Roza, it's a horrible thing that happened to you" Dimitri whispered.

"yeah well you still no so you have to tell me something embarrassing" I told him, I could tell he was smiling even though it was dark so I couldn't actually see it.

"I don't want to, I can only think of one thing and its incredibly horrible" he said and I laughed.

"yeah you have to tell me that, who does it involve?" I asked him. Dimitri was quiet for a minute but then broke the silence.

"me, you and Sophie" Dimitri said quietly. Ok strange combination of people.

"what?" I asked him.

"can I just say that she thinks that Roza means amazing" Dimitri said and snuggled closer to me. I was confused.

"again what?" I said and Dimitri laughed lightly.

"ok, promise not to get weirded out or mad but, Sophie was giving me a blow job and by accident I called out Roza instead of Sophie" Dimitri said. With that I burst out laughing so loudly Dimitri had to shush me in case I woke Chris up.

"y,you,you said my name whilst she was giving you a blow job and you told her it meant amazing? That is the funniest thing I have ever heard" I said before I new round of laughter broke out.

"yeah, yeah whatever" Dimitri mumbled embarrassed.

I snuggled up to him and he hugged me to him.

"you smell nice" I told Dimitri. He sighed and nuzzled my neck. I no I shouldn't have but I let out a small moan. We both paused for a brief second until I felt his mouth coming hot and heavy on my neck. I turned my face towards his and he started to kiss me.

The kiss was hungry and I wrapped my arms around Dimitri's neck, this hands went to me waist and had a firm grip on both my sides. I licked along his bottoms lips, begging for entrance and he was willing to oblige, when Dimitri's mouth opened our tongues fought for dominance and in the end I won. I heard him whimper under my touch and I smiled and we carried on kissing.

When we pulled back to breath I was gasping for air.

"that shouldn't have happened, but im glad that it did" Dimitri said before he kissed me again.

We pulled apart and Dimitri moved so we were both more comfortable and closer together.

ok review people!


	6. Chapter 6

Hey again- only short one sorry bout that.

Chapter 6:

I woke up in the morning in my own bed, alone. Dimitri must have carried me to bed and then left this morning, the note on my bed side table confirmed my suspicion.

Morning Roza,

Sorry I left but the storm died down and I thought I should go home and freshen up for school. See you there.

D xx

Ok then. I changed into a pair of black skinny jeans, red tank top, military boots and my leather jacket. I left my hair down and grabbed my purse. When I walked down the stairs there was a phone message from Diana and dad.

"hey Kiz, I just wanted to say we will be home before you come back from school, love you Rose, you to Christian" said my fathers voice. Ever since the incident happened he was always so careful or worried when he left me at home alone, not that I was alone I had christian and Dimitri to protect me.

Christina walked down the stairs then in a pair of lack skinny jeans, converses and a chequered shirt.

"if you wasn't my brother I would say you are looking pretty fine, wouldn't have to do with impressing a certain Lissa would it?" I said in an annoying voice.

"thanks, and I don't need to impress her I already have her, but nah this is for some job interview I have after school, Lissa said she would take you home at five, she wants you to do something for her first, something about filming a song or whatever." he said as we walked out the door and into his car.

"ok Chris I might just ask lissa because you obviously have no idea what she said to you" I said and chris drove us to school when I got out I scanned the parking lot for lissa, she wasn't here yet so I walked over to viktoria, she was by Dimitri's car, he was with Sophie but when he saw me he called out.

"hey Roza" but when he noticed what he did he looked at sophie.

"honey, why are you calling Rose amazing? I thought you said she was an easy little prostitute that cant keep her lugs shut" she said. To Dimitri.

I laughed at that. Did Dimitri really call me that?

"actually sophie, Roza means rose in Russian so whilst you were giving him head he was wishing it was me, what does that say about you?" I asked and the viktoria walked up to me and high-five me before we turned and walked away. I was a little pissed at Dimitri for calling me that but I guessed that he had said it before last night. When I turned around I saw sophie slap Dimitri and I winked at him. He smiled but didn't do anything else.

We eventually found lissa and she walked up to me.

"hey Rose, I need a big favour, ok so my film studies project is to film someone singing and then add affects and alto tune it, but my singer got hit by a car and now she cant do it, I really need you to do it please?" she begged me.

"omg is she ok?" I asked lissa. She nodded her head.

"yeah but she broke her leg and wrist, so can you please please do it, I left it to the last minute and nobody else will do it, you are my only hope" lissa rambled on.

"lissa of course I will do it" I said smiling and we walked off to class.

English was dull, science was even duller and then it was maths. I smiled at the thought of seeing Dimitri, yes I actually smiled, get over it, or if your dirty minded you could get under it. Ha-ha I laughed at my little joke, I must seriously be going crazy if im telling jokes in my head. Or maybe im just nervous. I hoped it was the nervous thing.

I walked into maths and Dimitri was already seated in his seat. As I walked nearer I noticed he was smiling.

"by the way I called you and easy prostitute before I found out, just thought I should let you know" Dimitri said. I nodded my head.

"I know" was all I replied and sat down in silence. When class had started at first it was very quiet and we didn't speak.

"christian asked me to come over again tonight, is it ok?" Dimitri asked. I gave him a confused look.

"yeah why wouldn't it be, I wont be there until five though, im helping lissa out with this project she is doing" I told him. He smiled at me.

"ok I need to ask you, last night what did you mean by we shouldn't of done that but im glad it did?" I asked Dimitri. He looked puzzled at first and then he realised.

"oh that.."

Review- im sorry its short x


	7. Chapter 7

Hey again guys, ok I hope this one is a bit more funny and not as serious as some of the other ones have been, the start might be a bit serious but towards the end hopefully it will be funny xx

Chapter 7:

"oh that" Dimitri said to me and suddenly became a bit tense.

"yeah that" I mumbled.

"ok lets just say I have a past, and you shouldn't be mixing with a guy like me" Dimitri said and turned to the front of the class.

"that's not really an explanation, what type of past?" I asked him, hoping I wasn't pushing him to hard but wanting to know the answers. Dimitri ignored me at first but then turned to me.

"dangerous stuff, you don't know everything about me, even Viktoria doesn't know some of this stuff, its dangerous and I don't deserve to be able to kiss you, I might hurt you, not physically but, look rose what im trying to say is that im bad news, so you should take Christians advice and stay away from me, im not good enough for you" Dimitri said.

What was he going on about.

"never say you aren't good enough for me, you're right I don't know much about you, but how can I if I ask you one question and you don't answer it straight, instead you leave more un answered questions" I told him. Dimitri just rolled his eyes at me and ignored me. Great now we are back to not talking.

"class, today you wont be having maths, we have a special person coming in to talk to you about relationships, and wanted to make it fun I guess, there will be lots of games and activities that I am sure you will enjoy" my maths teacher said, and in came a lady in her late thirties.

"hello class, my name is Jane and I am here to talk to you about relationships, you will be working in the pairs that you are sitting in, now I need two pairs to come up, first pair is Viktoria and Nathan"

The two of them stood up and walked up to the front of the class.

"ok now class listen, I want the two of you to switch insults between yourself and we are all going to listen, whoever wins will be known as the champion of insults, now class I want you to listen to what they say about each other" Jane said. Seriously what a strange thing to ask.

"go, Viktoria start" Jane said.

"I would love to ask you how old you are, but I know you cant count that high" Vikki said.

"calling you an idiot would be an insult to stupid people" Nathan replied.

"oh Nathan that is so old. you should learn from your parents mistake, try using birth control" Viktoria said.

"im a guy, I cant go on the pill so that was such a fail" Nathan replied.

"just like your dad's condom" Vikki replied.

"woo go Vikki!" I shouted out.

"you have the perfect weapon for scaring off muggers, your face" Nathan said.

"only if I got mugged on Halloween, because then I would be dressed up like you" Vikki said with a smirk.

"shouldn't you have a license for being that ugly?" Nathan said.

"yeah, I will just have to borrow yours, I refuse to engage in a battle of wits, as I will not take advantage of the handicapped." Vikki replied.

At that all of us laughed, even the teachers.

"It's impossible to believe that the sperm that created this child beat out 1,000,000 others." Vikki shot out again, beating Nathan.

"do you still love nature despite what it did to you?" Nathan said.

"yeah, because it made me gorgeous, I love it even more as I get to see that you fell out the ugly tree" Viktoria said with a smile.

"you were lucky to be born beautiful, unlike me I was born to be a liar" Nathan said, I must admit that one was quiet good.

"I'd like to see things from your point of view but I can't seem to get my head that far up my ass." Vikki said.

"ok that's enough, class who do you think is the winner?" Jane said.

"most of us shouted out Viktoria and she got crowned queen of insults.

"ok class, I want you to notice that most of the insults were about their appearance or intelligence, I want you to realise that sometimes insult can hurt each others feelings, now obviously today was just a laugh but it could jeopardise friendship relationships, try not to use insults when you get into arguments, ok next pair is Dimitri and Rose" jane said.

I sighed and we stood up at the front. I hope we don't have to do insults again.

"ok, chat up lines is yours" jane said.

"Dimitri you start, go" jane told us.

"if you are what you eat I could be you by the morning" Dimitri said. Ok I did not expect him to be so good.

"how about we go back to my room and do some maths. Add a bed, subtract our clothes, divide my legs and then multiply" I said, people laughed at that one.

"there are 256 bones in your body, would you like another" Dimitri said, that made me laugh.

"maybe later, but im new to this town, so can you give me directions to your bed?" I said.

"I wish you was a door so I could bang you all day" Dimitri said. I giggled and stepped closer to him, running my hands down the front of his chest.

"I bet you are jealous of my body lotion, as it gets smothered all over my naked body" I said with a wink.

"do you work in subway because you just gave me a foot long" Dimitri said. Most of us cracked up laughing.

"do you no what would look fantastic on you?….. Me" I said and Dimitri blushed. Which was kind of cute and hot at the same time.

"I know milk does your body good, but damn girl how much you been drinking?" he said.

"as much as you give to me" I said laughing.

"I wish you was my lollipop because I sure would like to give you a suck" I said and licked my lips.

"not to rude" Jane interrupted.

"is your father a cementer because you just made me hard" Dimitri said to me ignoring what Jane said.

"would you like an Australian kiss? Its just like a French kiss, but down under" I said and every one burst out laughing.

"nice legs, lets eat out" Dimitri said. This made me blush but also laugh

"excuse me my mate over there wants to no if you think im cute" I said pointing to Lissa.

"I think you are very cute, I must be lost, I thought paradise was further south" Dimitri said. I smiled and we were getting closer towards each other.

"You're just like a parking ticket - you've got 'Fine' written all over you!" I said to him. He smiled and pulled me even closer.

"Congratulations! You've been voted Most Beautiful Girl In This Room and the grand prize is a night with me!" Dimitri said. I smiled.

"good, but girls like me don't get boys like you why is that?" I said with a cute little smile.

Dimitri was smiling.

"I have no idea, maybe because girls like you are normally taken by guys better than guys like me" he said,

"ok class that's enough, who won?" Jane asked.

"draw!" most people shouted out but the others mainly shouted out Dimitri.

"yeah that was a draw, ok now class, people use pick up lines all the time and this isn't a good way to start a good healthy relationship, you should feel confident in your self and shouldn't have to hide behind pick up lines. Remember if the relationship isn't good and healthy it isn't a relationship- and at your age, at any age you should be safe so here, free condoms are being passed around." jane said, or cringe!

We walked back to our seats when lissa shouted my name across the room.

"hey rose, what song did you want to do tonight?" she asked me.

Ok review and tell me which song she should do out of these songs…..

Last request-Paolo nutini

Teenage dream- Katy Perry

Only girl- rihanna

Pocketful of sunshine- Natasha bedingfield


	8. Chapter 8

Hey again guys, sorry for the long wait, I had written this chapter and then it deleted for some reason! Any way here is the chapter…

Chapter8:

"yes I have Liss, I will tell you later what I have decided, but I got to go to music" I said just as the bell rang for the next lesson. I walked to music and walked into the class.

I went over to my seat next to Eddie and smiled at him. Sophie gave me a dirty look which I obviously returned. I sat down and waited for the rest of the class to come in. Dimitri, Adrian and Jesse walked into the class room.

Adrian caught my eye and winked, I rolled my eyes and flipped him off. When the class had settled down the teacher called our attention.

"ok class, I have assigned you a project that you will be working on, on your own. I have given you a set person and I want you to study their songs and perform them, today I will give you 10 minutes to scan through the songs of that artist and you will choose one, you will then perform it to the class this lesson, It will not be judged but im only picking a few out, ok class come to the front and find your artist" he said. I sighed and got up.

I enjoy my music classes but I new I would probably have a crappy person. But surprisingly I didn't. I had Natasha Bedingfield.

Immediately I knew what song I was going to sing in this lesson. I walked over to the boys to ask who they had.

Adrian had- mike Posner

Eddie had- Olly Murs

Christian had- Jason Maraz

Jesse- lil Wayne

Dimitri- Bruno mars

"you have well good ones, I have Natasha bedingfield" I told them. They smiled at me and started to practice their songs.

"miss Hathaway I want you to go first" the teacher told me. I nodded my head at him and went to the front.

Strip me- by Natasha bedingfield.

La la la la la laEveryday I fight forAll my future something'sA thousand little awardsI have to choose betweenI could spend a lifetimeEarning things I don't needThat's like chasing rainbowsAnd coming home emptyAnd if you strip me,Strip it all awayIf you strip me,What would you findIf you strip me,Strip it all awayIll be alrightTake what you wantSteal my prideBuild me upOr cut me down to sizeShut me outBut I'll just screamIm only one voice in a millionBut you aint taking that from meOh oh no you aint taking that from me x 4I don't need a microphoneTo say what I been thinkingMy heart is like a loudspeakerThat's always on elevenAnd if you strip me,Strip it all awayIf you strip me,( From: . )What would you findIf you strip me,Strip it all awayI'm still the sameTake what you wantSteal my prideBuild me upOr cut me down to sizeShut me outBut I'll just screamIm only one voice in a millionBut you aint taking that from meOh oh no you aint taking that from me x 4Cos when it all boils downAt the end of the dayIts what you do and sayThat makes you who you areMakes you think about,Think about itDoesn't itSometimes all it takes is one voiceTake what you wantSteal my prideBuild me upOr cut me down to sizeShut me outBut I'll just screamIm only one voice in a millionBut you aint taking that from meOh oh no you aint taking that from me x 4

I had decided to sing this song because of my past, I thought it could relate I guess. The teacher looked pleased anyway. I went back to my chair and sat down, waiting for someone interesting to go on. There was a few other non important people who went up, and then Dimitri went to the front, he was going to sing just the way you are.

Smiling at the thought of that, I caught his eye and he smiled at me.

**Just The Way You Are Lyrics**Oh, her eyes, her eyes, make the stars look like they're not shiningHer hair, her hair, falls perfectly without her trying She's so beautiful, and I tell her every dayYeah, I know, I know, when I compliment her she won't believe meAnd it's so, it's so, sad to think that she don't see what I seeBut every time she asks me do I look ok, I sayWhen I see your face, there's not a thing that I would changeCause you're amazing, just the way you areAnd when you smile, the whole world stops and stares for a whileBecause girl you're amazing, just the way you are(yeah)Her lips, her lips, I could kiss them all day if she let meHer laugh, her laugh, she hates but I think it's so sexyShe's so beautiful, and I tell her every dayOh, you know, you know, you know, I'd never ask you to changeIf perfect's what you're searching for then just stay the sameSo, don't even bother asking if you look okYou know I'll sayWhen I see your face, there's not a thing that I would changeCause you're amazing, just the way you areAnd when you smile, the whole world stops and stares for a whileBecause girl you're amazing, just the way you areThe way you are, the way you areGirl you're amazing, just the way you areWhen I see your face, there's not a thing that I would changeCause you're amazing, just the way you areAnd when you smile, the whole world stops and stares for a whileCause girl you're amazing, just the way you are. Yeah

By the end of the song I was beaming, even though it was only a song, Dimitri had been looking at me when he had sung it, like it was meant for me. Even though im sure bruno mars didn't mean for the song to be for me. Haha!

Before I knew it the day was over and I was headed over to the dance studio. It was large enough for Lissa to make the video, but she had some other stuff she wanted to tell me.

"rose, sorry we might be here a bit later tonight, its just today in my media and film studies lesson the teacher told me that they wanted me to have advertisement and shit, so we have to take picture of the set and also for extra credit have a behind the scene thing" Lissa told me.

I smiled and nodded my head.

"sounds good, what do you want to do first?" I asked her. Lissa looked deep in thought for a moment.

"ok lets do a behind the scene, getting ready for the photo shoot" lissa said I smiled and put my school bag down.

There was a few other people in the dance studio, three people were the film crew, one was a photographer, one was a makeup artist and the other was the set maker. This school really does go to town on the whole project thing.

One of the film crew came up to us.

"hey, im Ben, im here to film the behind the scene bit so whenever you are ready" he said to us.

Lissa gave him a thumbs up and he turned the camera on.

"hello everyone, this is Lissa speaking, this is behind the scene of my media studies project. The project is making a music video, staring Rose Hathaway. Rose has just arrived and in a minute will be going to get her makeup done whilst jack finishes the back ground setting. We are going for the mysterious, sexy, dark theme. Anyway I need to dash as I have to help Jack get everything sorted." lissa said before the camera was cut off.

"ok rose go and get ready" lissa told me shoving me over to the make up artist.

"hello im jade" the girl said and sat me down in the chair.

She curled my hair, gave smoky, sexy eyes, red lips, and a small amount of foundation. By the time it was finished lissa had finished the set, but I was getting shoved into the dance changing rooms.

I was wearing black, skin tight jeans, killer red high heels, a red crop top that showed off my tanned stomach and belly button piercing, and a leather jacket. Over all I looked hot!

I walked out to the setting, it had black, grey and red silk covering the wall, hanging down in a messy way, but it looked like it was a mixture of colours, blending into a dark ocean. The floor was covered in black silk, with red rose petals covering it, and in the middle was a red Victorian chaise (picture on profile)

Lissa walked up to me with ben behind her.

He switched the camera back on.

"hello again, well this is the singer and the main star, rose Hathaway, doesn't she look lovely. Now she is dressed is colours that match the beautiful set we have created for us to take some pictures, now we have rose, now all we need is for the man to come, he will be in the pictures, acting as roses victim. Oh here he is now, everyone say hello to Dimitri, our male model" lissa said. I turned me head to see Dimitri walking over to us. Shit he looked gorgeous.

He was wearing, a black top and a pair of loose black jeans, that were dangerously low.

"hey" Dimitri said to the camera with a small wave. Ben turned the camera off and walked away to set up. The cameras were all ready for the model pictures.

"ok Dimitri what is going to happen is we will take lots of different shots, in different poses and positions, first one will be you laying on the chaise and rose is leaning over it looking at the camera, but you will be gazing up at her" lissa said. Dimitri nodded and walked over and laid on the chaise facing upwards. I walked behind the chaise and leaned over looking at the camera.

I could see the flashes and hear the 'clicks'.

"Dimitri, we all agree that it would look better if you take your shirt off, and have rose laying in your arms" the photographer said. Dimitri nodded and took his shirt off, holy crow, was he trying to kill me. I think I nearly fainted. I walked round and laid down.

"no rose, actually can you face towards Dimitri, then Dimitri can look at you, and you can look at the camera, we will have a few shots from above, and then some at the side so we get pictures from different angles, now rose, face the camera with a sexy, yet kind of pissed off look" Ben said to me. I did what I was told and a few more flashes went off.

"ok how about rose is laying on the chase, Dimitri is looking down at her from behind the chaise with a rose in his hand, rose you look ant the camera and Dimitri look at rose" Lissa said. Again we did what we were told and switched position.

The camera crew seemed to like this pose and snapped lots of shots from different angles, then the last shot they wanted was for Dimitri to kiss me on the neck and for me to look like I wasn't interested. But im a sucker for kisses on the neck and it gets me all bubbly on the inside.

So here I was, standing in front of this chaise. Dimitri's arms around my waist, him kissing my neck and me having to look like I wasn't interested. They snapped lots of these shots too.

After the photo shoot the crew picked up the chaise and moved it. Four dancers came on and I was standing in the middle with two men, one was Dimitri and the other was some random person I hadn't met before.

I was doing teenage dream, but mixed in was only girl in the world (a/n: sorry if its shit, but a reviewer gave me the idea and I thought it would be good, but I might mess it up as to where to put the lyrics, hope its ok though)

The music started to play and the dancers started to dance, the two boys were standing close to me.

I started to sing.

You think I'm prettyWithout any make-up onYou think I'm funnyWhen I tell the punch line wrongI know you get meSo I'll let my walls come down, down

Want you to take it like a thief in the nightHold me like a pillow, make me feel right

Baby I'll tell you all my secrets

Then you'll be my valentine, valentine

Lets go all the way tonight, no regrets just love.

make me feel like I'm the only girl in the world

We can dance until we die, you and I will be young forever

So boy forget about the world cuz it's gonna be me and you tonightyou make me feel like im living a teenage dream, the way you turn me on

Its like I'm the only one who knows your heart.

I cant sleep, I want you to love me like im a hot ride

Lets run away and don't ever look back.

We drove to CaliAnd got drunk on the beachGot a motel andBuilt a fort out of sheetsI finally found youMy missing puzzle pieceI'm complete

I might get your heart racingIn my skin-tight jeansBe your only girl in the worldLet you put your hands on meIn my skin-tight jeansBe your teenage dream tonight

Make me feel like im the only girl in the world

And ill make you be my teenage dream tonight

When the song had finished I gave a cheeky wink to the camera. The camera stopped rolling and lissa came up to me.

"that was great Rose, and well done everyone, thank you for helping me out on this, anyway I have to stay a little later, so rose Dimitri will take you home" Liss told me. I nodded my head and turned to Dimitri, but he talking to one of the dancers, a lady dancer.

I waved goodbye to Lissa and walked out the dance studio, out into the car park. Big mistake. Lately we had been having loads of thunder storms, and today was no exception. It was raining hard, very windy and could tell soon there may be a small hurricane.

For fuck sake! I walked over to Dimitri's car and waited, and waited and then waited some more.

What the fuck was taking so long. I felt my phone vibrating in my pocket and answered it.

"hello?" I said down the phone line.

"where are you Roza? I have been looking all over for you, the weather is really bad and we need to get going before the traffic is really bad" Dimitri said down the phone.

"im waiting by your car" I said and then cut off. I was freezing, drenched and very pissed off. Dimitri came running out in the rain, immediately getting drenched in just his top and jeans, he looked yummy.

"Roza, there you are, you're drenched quick get inside the car" he said as he unlocked the car. I scrambled in quickly.

Dimitri got in the other side and immediately turned the heating on. We were shivering and I could hear the wind was picking up.

The rain was hammering down so hard and Dimitri was having trouble seeing the road. The traffic had gotten so bad, what would have been only a 20 minute drive was turning into a longer one than we expected. And then we found the reason for the long line of traffic, the main road was shut, the one we needed to get into!

Shit, could this day get any worse, I mean come on!

There was police officers on the side of the road talking to some people.

"be right back" Dimitri said before he sprinted out of the car and over to an officer.

DPOV:

"hello, I just wanted to know what the problem is, is there anyway we could get into the main roads?" I asked the police officer.

"im sorry kid, the main road has flooded a little bit and to make matters worse a tree has fallen down, blocking the road. We would try to move it but the weather conditions are to dangerous, we are suggesting that people turn back and try to find a hotel" the officer told me. I nodded my head and thanked him, running back to the car.

"well?" Roza asked. She looked so beautiful, even though she was soaked and shivering.

"a tree has fallen down, the road has flooded so they say we have to go find a hotel somewhere around here" I told her. She nodded her head slowly and I turned the car around, going in the opposite direction.

Ok review please xxxx


	9. Chapter 9

Sorry guys, I have been really busy! My bloody teachers have given me shit loads of homework to do and its been stressful, but I cant be asked to do any homework this morning so I thought I could update. Im not sure how long I want this chapter to be yet so it may be long and it may be short. I will be listening to music so hopefully it will make me type quicker and therefore have a longer chapter.

I sent out teasers to some people about this chapter….. Hope you like it.

Chapter 9:

Dimitri drove around for ages, trying to find a suitable hotel for us to stay in. we finally found one. We entered it and started talking to the receptionist.

one bed! one bloody bed, the stupid lady at the reception, so the rooms were fully booked, and the only free room had one bed. how great! it was still raining hard out side and I shivered from the damp clothes i was wearing. i noticed there was a gift shop (seriously who has a gift shop in a hotel?)Dimitri walked us to our room and walked straight over to the phone."hello, Viktoria, put mama on the phone" dimitri said. "hey, mama because of the rain i have been forced to stay in a hotel i just wanted to let you know" i heard dimitri saying down the phone line."no im not alone, rose is here" dimitri said again. they carried on talking and i left the room, walking down to the gift shop. they sold some t-shirts and i grabbed two of them, the only size was large-but it would have to do. they also sold some boxers, which i thought was strange seeing a the didn't sell ladies underwear. but i grabbed some of them too and paid, luckily i had brought cash with me to school.i walked back upstairs and dimitri was on the phone to Christian this time, i chucked some boxers and a oversized t-shirt at him, i then pointed to the bathroom, indicating i was going for a shower~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~DPOV: ending the phone cal with christian i heard Rose scream and ran for the bathroom, had she hurt herself? what i found was not what expected.

Rose was standing, naked may I just add, screaming because the water wouldn't turn off, and it was freezing water. I ran over to the shower and tried to turn the water off but it was jammed shut. I turned to see rose with wide, panicked eyes. She was still naked and shivering from the cold water. And that's when I remembered something my uncle told me, he was a plumber.

There is always a back up switch somewhere in the bathroom, which will turn the water off completely. I ran past rose and started looking around for the switch, after five minutes of searching I finally found it and switched the main water supply off for this room.

When I turned around, rose was standing, staring at me. Or staring at my soaked chest, my top had become someone sticky and was stuck to my chest, outlining my muscles. I smiled inwardly at the thought of my Roza staring at me. I then realised that Roza was still naked, still staring at me.

"Roza are you ok?" I asked her. She nodded her head, biting on her lower lip. Shit, I was having a bit of trouble in the downstairs unit, if you get me.

I stood up and passed rose a towel, she wrapped it tightly around her body, much to my disappointment. I decided to play with her, and I pulled my soaking wet t-shirt off. Her eyes travelled down my wet chest to were my jeans sat low on my hips.

"see something you like?" I joked with her. Rose smiled.

"I think you know the answer to that one comrade" rose whispered before standing up and leaving me in the bathroom. I grabbed some towels and started to wipe the water up that had escaped.

When I had finished I walked out to see rose drying her hair, sitting on the bed in the over sized t-shirt and boxers that she had bought for us. I walked over and grabbed the towel she had used earlier and wiped my chest. I noticed how rose was watching me in the mirror. I raised an eyebrow up at her and she winked. I shook my head at her and grabbed the clothes before walking into the bathroom again. Two can play at that game, and I am all for playing. I took my jeans off and the wet boxers, I then put the new boxers on, leaving the top off.

I walked out, showing off basically, in front of roza. She was very interested in what I was doing all of a sudden.

I sat down on the bed and started to text random people.

"who you texting, Sophie?" she asked teasingly. I nodded my head even though I wasn't. the colour drained from my Roza's face, she turned back to drying her hair.

"im only messing with you, of course im not texting her, why would I text her when I have you right here, with me" I told her, rose shrugged her shoulders and carried on ignoring me.

"Roza, im sorry, I didn't mean for you to get all jealous" I taunted her.

"I am not jealous" she snapped at me. I walked over to her, rose stopped blow drying her hair and set the hair dryer down, but rose carried on looking in the mirror, ignoring me.

Not for long, I thought in my head.

I crouched down behind the chair she was sitting in, and moved her hair to one side, exposing her neck to me. I leaned in and watched as roza took a deep breath.

"will you ever forgive me, im sorry I made you jealous my Roza" I whispered before kissing slowly down her neck. I felt her shiver under my touch, a slight whimper left her mouth.

In an instant rose had turned around and kissed me full on the lips. She had stood up and was pushing me towards the bed. I fell on it and dragged her down with me, Roza was straddling my waist and im sure she could feel my 'problem'. but rose didn't seem to bothered about it as she was trailing kisses down my neck, collar and then back up to my lips, she was teasing me and we both knew it.

I quickly flipped us over so she was under me, I was kissing her along her neck, her collar bone and I then gave her a small love bite on her collar bone. Rose was moaning and whimpering, but then she sat up and started to run her small hands over my muscled chest, I was in heaven, this couldn't be happening.

"Dimitri" roza whimpered. I pulled away after a little while to breath. Roza was biting her lip, out of nervousness. I quickly gave her a quick peck on the lips. Roza was smiling at me and I was smiling back. I laid back down on the bed and pulled roza into my arms. Holding her close to me.

"roza?" I said to her.

"yes" I heard her sweet voice murmur in a reply.

"will you be my girlfriend?" I asked her, it sounded stupid, like I was 12 again but I had to ask her, I didn't want us to be not together.

"yes" she giggled before I gave her another kiss.

There you go, sorry its short but I have homework to do, but they are now officially together, review please xx


	10. Chapter 10

Hey, its been ages, well I think it has been. So my friend wanted me to update this story so I am, but its only going to be a short chapter I think as I want to update another story as well.

Part of this story is rated M, I will tell you when it is.

Chapter 10:

Dimitri kissed me like I was the only person in the world, the perfect thing. And to him I think I was.

(rated m- not a lemon though)

Dimitri started to kiss my neck, I moaned out his name, my hands trailed over his muscled chest. Dimitri lifted my top up and off. So all I was in was a pair of boxers. Dimitri started to suck at my nipples and lick my breasts.

I started to rub his erection through his boxers, Dimitri hissed at the pleasure, and then moaned out my name.

"got the right girl this time" Dimitri said, reminding me about when Sophie had given him a blowjob and he said my name.

I giggled at the thought.

"yeah but your mine now" I said and rolled us over so he was below me and I was straddling his lap. I could feel his rock hard erection.

Dimitri smiled up at me, and I smiled down at him before placing a light kiss on his lips, but then I trailed them down this body and tanned chest. When it came to his V shape (a/n: the pelvic bone sort of thing lol)

I licked and nibbled across is, but when I got lower, I started to kiss along his shaft, his boxers still on.

"Roza" Dimitri moaned out, and this encouraged me, I put the tip, that was still covered in his boxers in my mouth and blew hot air onto it.

"no, Roza stop" Dimitri said pushing me away, Dimitri stood up. I looked at him confused, im sure he saw the hurt in my eyes. I felt like I was going to cry, I had been rejected by my boyfriend. I quickly slipped the top back on and ran to the bathroom, locking it behind me.

(end of rated m)

Why did he reject me? Was I not as good as sophie? Was it because he was a virgin? Was it because I was 'damaged goods' or not a virgin?

Around a hundred questions were going through my head.

"roza, baby come out, im sorry I didn't mean to hurt you, let me explain, please" Dimitri pleaded. I couldn't say no to that voice.

I opened the door and Dimitri rushed in, and gave me a gigantic cuddle, kissing my forehead.

"I didn't mean it to hurt you, I just want my first time, our first time to be somewhere better, more romantic that a crappy hotel room. I want to treat you right, because your, your first time.. Well you know you didn't get treated right and I want to do that, I want to be the one to make you feel like that, but im worried. I mean what if im really shit or what if im like small, you know downstairs?" Dimitri said.

And I couldn't help it, I laughed.

"one, baby you wouldn't be shit. Two, trust me you aren't small, three, even if you were shit I guarantee you it will be better than my first time, and I wouldn't care any way, because I im probably shit, the only time I have ever had sex was when I was forced, so I don't know what im like." I told Dimitri with a kiss.

"I still think im going to mess up, I mean what if I cant get it up, or keep it up, what if I cum before you do, what if I hurt you, what if you get bored, what if im so terrible that you stop halfway through and tell me to finish by my self, what if?" Dimitri said.

"what if you were amazing and I was so happy to be sharing that moment with you, what if I was so happy that I was taking your virginity, what if I told you I loved you? Would you believe me?" I asked him.

"do you love me?" Dimitri asked me.

"we shall have to wait and see" I said, and stood on my tip toes to place a small peck on his lips.

"you're so hot!" Dimitri randomly said and this made me giggle. Dimitri picked me up, so my legs were wrapped around his waist and my arms loosely around his neck.

Dimitri walked us back over to the bed, and then a clash of lightning and thunder came through. I screamed, it reminded me of the night, the night I was raped.

"ssh Rose, you're safe, you're with me, I'll protect you, baby listen to me, come on shall we go to sleep, huh, I heard that girls like to spoon, spoon with me, I'll keep you warm, safe. I promise you. Roza. I love you" Dimitri said. And that broke me from my horrible memories.

"you what?" I asked him.

"I think I love you, which sounds silly as we haven't known each other very long" Dimitri said. He was going to carry on his speech but I had kissed him before he could.

It was a passionate sweet kiss. Dimitri carried us to the bed and laid down, pulling the cover off and over us, so we were warm, cuddled up and kissing.

"hmm you smell delicious" I told Dimitri, and couldn't help lean into the crook of his neck and breath in his masculine sent.

"hmmm" I said again, and this made Dimitri moan. We were so intimate and close, I couldn't help myself I started to tease Dimitri and rub his man parts again, so he started to rub my lady bits.

I moaned out 'Dimitri' but it got cut off by the phone ringing.

I groaned and went to answer it.

"hello?" I asked down the phone line.

"Rose, its dad, I was just checking you were ok, Christian said you were in a hotel, are you ok?" dad asked me.

"yes dad im fine, Dimitri is here with me" I said, and then because I thought it would be funny, I started to rub Dimitri's manhood again.

Dimitri didn't mean to but he let a few moans escape. And to make it worse when my dad hang up the phone his last line was.

"tell your boyfriend to shut up I can hear him moaning from here" my father Abe mazur said.

I burst out laughing and kissed Dimitri on the lips, and straddled his waist, feeling his little problem, or should I say large problem.

"having some trouble are we?" I said and wiggled my hips, making Dimitri groan.

"you are so going to pay for that later" Dimitri said, I wiggled my eyebrows.

"I hope so" I said giggling.

Dimitri just rolled his eyes and pulled me down for another kiss.

Ok review, sorry its so short x


	11. Chapter 11

Ok I didn't mean to leave this story so long without updating its just I have been incredibly busy and I was going to update yesterday but I felt like shit really. So anyway most of you people don't really read this but I hope you are… this chapter is dedicated to…..

Baby Belikov, and I sure hope to make her laugh again during this chapter or through this story or my other stories.

Chapter 11:

After Dimitri gave me a light kiss he pulled me down so was wrapped in his warm, strong embrace. I felt safe, protected and most of all I felt wanted. I sighed in contentment and snuggled closer to Dimitri, who had now fallen asleep.

After a while I dozed off to, in the embrace of the one I was falling for.

When I woke up in the morning Dimitri was still asleep, so I quietly made a run to the bathroom, washed my face, but some deodorant on, cleaned my teeth, rushed my hair and added a small layer of mascara. I then squirted myself with perfume and walked back out to the bedroom. Dimitri was still in the same position.

When he was sleeping he looked so content and peaceful, so angelic. I walked over to the bed and knelt on it, my hand stroking Dimitri's gorgeous face and hair. Dimitri smiled in his sleep, and it wasn't one of them smiles that he normally gives people, the smile that was only a half smile or a smirk. No this smile was a breathtakingly beautiful smile, one I had never seen before.

"Roza" he murmured in his sleep and then rolled over in his sleep. I kissed him quickly and started to put on the clothes I wore yesterday that had eventually become dry.

I brushed my hair again and walked over to Dimitri, we still had school today. Dimitri stirred in his sleep and was soon awake. I smiled at his little confused face as to why I woke him up.

"we have to go to school, its still raining but we have to go in for a half day" I told him, Dimitri nodded and gave me a quick peck on the lips, before he went into the bathroom to wash up. When Dimitri came out of the bathroom all dressed and ready we drove to school, picking breakfast up on the way.

I had a chocolate glazed donut obviously and Dimitri just had some weird pastry thing. We also got a smoothy each. I got a tropical crush and Dimitri got a fruit boost. Lets just say they were very yummy.

We arrived at school a little bit early so decided to go meet lissa and Christian, im surprised lissa managed to get home last night, or maybe she didn't.

"hey Chris, can I speak to you?" Dimitri asked my brother.

"sure thing, what's up?" christian said as the walked to somewhere where we weren't.

DPOV:

We walked over to the side, away from where Roza was.

"erm Christian, this may sound strange and I don't want you to feel uncomfortable but, look ok there is no way of putting this easily so im just going to say it. Would it be ok if I was dating your sister? I mean I totally understand if it wasn't but I really do like her, she isn't just another Sophie" I told christian sincerely.

"mess her around ill brake your fucking leg, arm and then face, but yeah you can date her, not sure what Abe is going to say. He is kind of protective of rose since the incident, but im fine with it" chris said and patted me on the back, walking back to Lissa and rose.

"Dimitri you never guess, they didn't like the song I sang so we have to shoot the video again, we decided on fever, by beyonce. Do you think that will be ok?" Roza asked me. I smiled at her shining smile.

"yeah sounds good, but only if you think this will be ok?" I said to her, and then leaned slowly down to kiss her.

"oit bitch, get off my boyfriend" the annoying voice of sophie said in her nasal tone that was so fake.

"oh shut the fuck up sophie, im not going out with you anymore, im with Roza" I said to her, and sophie just stormed off.

"wow, over dramatic" I muttered against roza's lips.

"you cant help that you are just so handsome every girl wants you" rose said, nuzzling my neck. I chuckled at her and pulled her towards the school. As we entered that's when I noticed, there was posters everywhere of me and Roza, advertising Lissa's work, and fuck we looked like a hot couple, not being big headed or anything.

"wow we look….hot" Roza muttered to me. I chuckled and kissed her cheek.

"I know ha-ha, but you always look hot" I muttered to her, earning a giggle from her. Leaning down I touched my lips to her perfect, dark pink lips. Roza whimpered against my lips.

"I want to take you to my place, so you can meet the rest of my family" I told her.

RPOV:

Did he really just say that.

"are you serious?" I asked Dimitri. He smiled at me and nodded. I couldn't help but smile back at his gorgeous face.

Ok review please, sorry it was so short! Ill UD soon I promise xx


	12. Chapter 12

Sorry its been so long, hopefully this chap will make up for it…

Chap 12:

Did he really just ask me to go and meet his parents. I smiled, meeting his family meant that he was treating this seriously and I wasn't just some fling.

"I would love to, tomorrow night? I would say today but lissa is set on quickly filming fever for the ad and her campaign and all that shit so I promised we would do it after the half day was over, we don't need to create anymore pictures just re film the song and change a few wording on the posters and all that. shouldn't be to long. Want to come for dinner tonight?" I asked Dimitri.

Dimitri smiled lovingly at me and smiled, nodded and kissed me again with those perfect lips. I could kiss him all day with those wonderful lips. Our first lesson we had today was learning life skills, or as we called it LLS (we have this at my school its sort of like R.E)

We walked into the class hand in hand and took seats next to each other, there was no seating plan in this class. Lissa and Christian sat by us too.

"hello class" mr gray said. He was a pretty cool teacher, fun and was a bit of a push over.

"today the subject we are studying is sex, and how to put a condom on" he said, talking to the class. A few of them giggled. But the subject of sex came up I was re living the moment when I was in the dark alley, rain pouring down, thunder and lightning, drowning out my screams.

Dimitri leaned over and whisper in my ear.

"are you ok Roza?" he asked me, caring and kind as he was. I smiled, because I remembered what Dimitri had said to me last night, how he wanted my 'first time' to be special, and treat me right as I wasn't the first time.

I smiled and nodded, Dimitri raised an eyebrow, challenging me to check I wasn't lying, but all I did was smile and give him a quick peck on the lips.

"what about rape sir? When you get raped its not like you have enough time to give them a condom" Sophie's annoying nasally voice said. Did she know?

I was holding Dimitri's hand, and then it came to me, he must have told her. I let his hand drop from mine and I turned in my seat, away from him. I could Dimitri become confused, if that was even possible. And then it hit him, he knew I knew he had told her.

"well Sophie, that's a good question, I know a few people who have been rapped, but to be completely honest sometime, and most often than not, if you are younger and haven't had sex before when you get rapped the shock of it will make you so tense that if you happen to become pregnant then, well its not very likely you would because you were so tense." mr gray explained.

I felt a cold breath on my back.

"Roza, I promise I didn't tell her, swear on my life. Please believe me" Dimitri whispered. His tone of voice proved he wasn't lying, I turned around and took a hold of his hand. Mouthed a 'sorry' to him and kissed him quickly, making sure the teacher didn't see.

The rest of the day wasn't to eventful until we had to re- shoot the video, I was already wearing the clothes so they quickly touched up my hair and makeup.

The crew had to make the setting look exactly like it did yesterday so it took a while longer than lissa expected.

When it was finally done though we were all relieved, it had started to rain lightly again.

"ok lets film this thing quickly, Rose go sit on the red chaise (a/n: couch sort of thingy) and Dimitri stand behind her, then when the music plays you start singing and start walking around acting seductively" Lissa shouted out to everyone. I took my place laying down on the red chaise, and Dimitri stood behind me.

The music played and the lyrics just rolled out of my mouth.

never know how much i love younever know how much i carewhen you put your arms around meI give you fever that's so hard to bareyou give me feverwhen you kiss me fever when you hold me tightFeverIn the morningFever all through the nightSun lights up the day timemoon lights up the nightI light up when you call my nameand you know i'm gonna treat you rightyou give me feverwhen you kiss me fever when you hold me tightFeverIn the morningFever all through the nightEverybodies got the feverThat is somethin you all knowFever is'nt such a new thingFever start long agoRomeo love JulietJuliet she felt the sameWhen he put his arms around herHe said Julie baby your my flameNow give me feverWhen were kissinFever with that flame in youFeverI'm a fireFever yeah i burn for youCaptain smith and pocahontashad a very mad affairWhen her daddy tried to kill himShe said daddy oh don't you dareHe gives me feverWith his kisses fever when he holds me tightFever I'm his missesDaddy won't you treat him rightNow you listened to my storyHere's the point that i have madeChicks were born to give you feverBe it fair and have a sense of game They give you feverwhen you kiss them Fever if you really learnedFeverTill you sizzlenBut what a lovely way to burn But what a lovely way to burn But what a lovely way to burn But what a lovely way to burn

As the song carried on I walked around seductively, brushed my self up Dimitri occasionally, winked, trailed my hands down my body and through my hair.

When the song finished by me walking slowly off the set, looking back and smiling seductively at Dimitri, then at the camera. Overall I could tell that it was better than the one we did yesterday. We were all beaming with wide smiles.

Dimitri walked up to me and embraced me in an amazing kiss, I moaned his name quietly.

We soon left to go home, and there was waiting a very pissed off looking father of mine.

Ok review thanks, sorry this chap was rather shitty but I have got back ache (sound like an old women! Im only in my young teens) so review xxx


End file.
